


Joie De Vivre

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-Aged Derek, De-Aged Derek is 16, F/F, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Season 5, Self-cest, Sexual Content, Stiles is 18, Tags May Change, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hit with a curse while away from Beacon Hills, the younger version of Derek becomes personified into his own being. Unsure of what to do, Derek returns to Beacon for help. But not much can be done and Younger Derek starts to become a part of their every day lives as well as his own person...a person who is very interested in Stiles. </p>
<p>Older Derek isn't sure what to feel, think, or do in this situation. His younger self doesn't see why they can't just share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joie De Vivre

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of ideas running in my head of what I WANT to do, but that all changes as I write. So if you decide to keep reading, please check the tags before reading a new chapter. They made have changed or new ones may have been added. If they have changed or things have been added, I will alert it in the beginning of the chapter's notes. But just an initial heads up!

"You need to stop."

An identical pair of matching hazel eyes rises to stare at him blankly with a raised eyebrow. "My sandwich is half done...and it's not like I used up everything in the fridge this time."

Derek rolled his eyes, "I meant with Stiles."

"Oh." Younger Derek answered then went back to making his sandwich. Older Derek watched him with a demanding look. Feeling the gaze on him, Younger Derek gazed back up and made a face of realization. " _Oh_. You were being serious."

Derek gave him a 'Duh!' look but remained silent.

Younger Derek shrugged and made a non-caring face, "No."

"No?" Derek asked incredulously.

"What? You want me to say it in Spanish?" Younger Derek scoffed before taking on a Mexican accent and saying, " _No_."

"You're being immature, arrogant, and vain. You're messing in things that aren't your problem. Stay. Out. Of. It!" Derek demanded.

Young Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm sixteen. A teenager! Immature, arrogant, and vain is like the basic foundation of _any_ teen no matter what generation."

"Then go to the movies, go to parties, do whatever the hell you want that's "teenage appropriate", but stay out of Stiles's love life!"

"No!" Younger Derek exclaimed as he threw the butter knife he used to spread mayo on his sandwich into the sink with extra force.

" _Any one_ else, any one fucking else in this damn town, why _him_!? He's taken!" Derek cried, trying to make his younger self understand how inappropriate he was being.

"Because he _wants out_! That relationship is going nowhere! And he liked you, which means he'll like me!"

"That's not for you to decide!"

Younger Derek let out an exasperated sigh. "Look. If it had been our cousin, I would have backed down. But they broke up and now she's with that assassin lady-"

"Braeden." Derek filled in.

"Right. Had she still been with Stiles I would have let it be. But she's not. She's happy in her relationship. Whereas Stiles is miserable in his. All he does is fight with that guy. And it's not the adorable banter you and him always get into that could totally lead into some wicked awesome angry sex!"

Derek let out a frustrated growl as he ran a hand through his hair, "Do you listen to yourself!"

"Yes! And so does Stiles. For the last week I've made him cancel his plans with that dick, just so he could hang with me. I know what I'm doing!"

"You're breaking up a relationship!"

"So? It's not like I--like _we_ \-- haven't done it before! Any time we wanted anyone, we didn't care if there was someone else. We were... _us_. And people loved us. Besides, you hate this bastard! You've seen how he's with Stiles. How rude and disrespectful he is. You want him as far away from Stiles as possible." Younger Derek grabbed his sandwich and a soda he pulled out of the fridge and prepared to go. He stopped in front of Derek before declaring. "I _want_ Stiles. I'm _going_ to get him. It's best for everyone. If you stop lying to yourself and help me, or at least don't get in the way, I'll think about sharing." Then he had the audacity to wink at Derek before saying. "Gotta treat myself nice, right?"

Derek watched him go with one of his most intense glares, but even if he sensed it, his younger self didn't seem bothered by it.

Once he was out of sight, Derek let out a deep breath. Then he caught sight of the counter and sink and groaned at the mess left behind. He'd forgotten how much of a slob he was at that age.

He began to clean up because he knew damn well his younger version wouldn't. Younger Derek was at the time in his life when he was used to having other members of the family around, some of them, like his father who was a neat freak, who couldn't stand to see a mess. Their family had the funds to hire house cleaning and with a lot of them being wolves, cleaning services came once or twice a week and those were the only reasons that Derek's room was ever clean.

It wasn't until after the fire when it was just him and Laura, that he began to take on more responsibility. When Laura made him understand that he needed to start taking care of himself and clean up after himself.

Though Younger Derek was aware of the fate the befell their family, it was different for him. His eyes were still blue, but Kate hadn't ruined his life. Hadn't taken him for the fool he was and ruined his family in the cruelest way possible. For not only did she burn them alive, she tricked him into thinking she loved him.

So he wasn't a downer who saw life for the cruel joke without a punchline that it was. He was arrogant and cocky, and very much a show off. Though Derek was known for showing off in his own way, it was in a _subtle_ way.

The rest of the pack found Younger Derek... _fascinating_.

But they've dealt with him before. They merely thought it wouldn't happen again.

After Derek left Beacon Hills when the Benefactor affair was settled with, he traveled a bit. He went to visit Cora for a while, then went to visit some friends in New York, and even went to check up on Isaac in France.

Truth be told, Derek wished he had been around to help the pack with the whole Dread Doctors and the Beast thing. But what was done was done. And he had his own problem to deal with.  After visiting Isaac in France, Derek headed to London. Though he knew Jackson was there from hearing it in passing, Derek didn't care to visit him. His original plan included heading to Spain so he could be in a country where he could speak a form of that language. It seemed like a place far away enough from the supernatural crap that's made his life hell. But of course nothing ever goes his way.

In his stop in London he did end up running into Jackson. Or rather, Jackson ran into him. _Literally_.

It seemed that Jackson was still Jackson even if he lost a bit of his douche-y-ness. He'd kept out of trouble for so long on the supernatural side, but apparently he decided to piss off some witches the same time Derek was in the same city as him.

Whatever spell they intended to do on Jackson, had a different effect on Derek. Unlike the time in the Iglesia in Mexico, Derek's younger self was personified into a different being all together while Derek remained in tact, memories and powers in all.

Jackson got a sex change.

Yeah...Derek wasn't friends enough to stay and figure things out with Jackson. Sure he stayed there for a while trying to find the witches, but they seemed to have vanished. With a younger self to take care of, not knowing what to do, or how to fix things, he did what anyone would do.

He came home.

They went to Deaton who inspected the younger version of the male Hale, and all he knew was that he was a very real, healthy young werewolf. They double checked that with Melissa who gave him a physical. Other than his temperature being slightly above normal for a human, but normal for a werewolf, he was fine.

Deaton promised to look into it, they went to ask Satomi for advice, Braeden said she would ask around, and Chris offered to make a journey to Mexico and pick up samples from around the Iglesia where Derek was de-aged the first time in case the key was somehow there.

It wasn't.

They waited for the full moon and Derek and Younger Derek were ordered to shift into their wolf forms as far as they could.

That did nothing.

Deaton and Braeden brought information which Stiles and Lydia helped compose what should have been a cure ritual on the second full moon Young Derek was among them, but that too ended in a failure.

It seemed like Younger Derek was there to stay for a while.

Stiles's joke about the space-time-continuum gained a few eye rolls, but it was something that bothered Derek even if he didn't admit it. If Younger Derek was somehow killed would Derek die too? If he gained a permanent scar that wouldn't heal because it was done by Wolves Bane or something, would it also appear on Derek's body?

Luckily, Stiles came back to Derek with all answers. Since it wasn't a time-travel spell and though Younger Derek only had memories of up until that time, he wasn't technically from the past. All test done by Deaton proved him to be his own person, and therefore no other connection to Derek other than...being Derek when he was sixteen years old. The thought of the scar thing also popped into Stiles's mind, who brought it into attention at a pack meeting, and after months of nothing they decided to go for it.

Nothing too big or ugly, just a line Young Derek's right side. If anyone asked, he had his appendix removed.

Deaton prepared the knife that would be used and did the procedure himself. When a fine line scar settled into Young Derek's side, everyone's eyes went to Derek who lifted his shirt and waited...but nothing happened.

Derek let out a sigh of relief. Though he hoped he wouldn't have to add 'seeing himself be killed' to the list of tragedies that were his life, he was glad there was no deep connection between his younger self and himself. He'd forgotten how he was at that age. Innocent and naive...and a jerk.

A jerk who immediately took a shine to Stiles.

The initial spark of interest had been when Stiles hugged him tightly when he saw him after arriving. Stiles had smiled that genuine, small, and impish smile that was reserved for Derek only and said, _"Glad to see you alive and in one piece, Sourwolf."_

_"Brought a little extra in form of trouble in case you were bored."_

_"Did you forget I live in Beacon."_

The banter when off with their usual sarcasm and it was probably the first time his younger self saw him be anywhere near 'normal'. When Younger Derek later asked him who Stiles was, Derek just called Stiles a friend. It wasn't a term Derek used lightly like others may have, and after all the crap they've been through, yes, Stiles _was_ his friend. 

Younger Derek asked if Derek wanted more. To his face, Derek scoffed at his younger self and told him Stiles and him wouldn't work as anything more. Younger Derek disagreed but Derek ignored his points about how Stiles was an ideal partner. He looked like Paige: fair skinned, brown eyes, moles that mesmerized him, wasn't easily impressed by Derek like people automatically were and challenged him in fun ways. He also knew about the supernatural so there wasn't any need for Derek to pretend to be something he wasn't. Stiles was sexy, which Derek tried to ignore but once he was alone he did remember how more well toned Stiles had become. They were the same height now, his hair was longer and he was even growing a bit of a beard. Nothing like Derek's, but still, it was hot. Not that he'd say anything.

One because he didn't want cross any sort of line he couldn't come back from, and he valued their friendship too much. And two because Stiles...has a boyfriend.

From what he gathered, Stiles and Malia dated for a while. But that didn't end well. Didn't end badly either. It just ended. While Derek was willing to move on from the dramas of Beacon Hills, Braeden wasn't ready to give up the Desert Wolf. Someone she spent a long time chasing and obsessing over. When she figured out the Desert Wolf was Malia's mother, she stayed in touch and then stayed in Beacon. The two bonded and well...somewhere along the way they became girlfriends.

Stiles himself had taken a chance to explore his own sexuality. At the _Jungle_ Stiles became quite popular with his new physique and landed himself with a moderately hot boyfriend. Maybe Derek was just being biased, but Stiles could do better. And though Derek has only been around Stiles's new boyfriend a few times, he didn't really like him. Younger Derek was right in that Stiles's boyfriend was rude, disrespectful, and near abusing. Near meaning that he always held himself back enough for the physical act to actually be done. But the mental and verbal abuse were just as real and Derek wanted to punch that fucker's face as hard as he could.

But it wasn't his call!

The best he could do, he told himself, was help Stiles realize he was worth much more. That he deserved better.

Younger Derek was doing his own version of that.

Like saying things like:

_-"If I was your man, I'd be a man of worship, and I'd take damn good care of your alter and worship you like the Adonis you are."_

\- _"I would appreciate the loyalty you give to those who deserve it and do my best to be so lucky to deserve it."_

_-"I'd say fuck him, but he doesn't even deserve a single kiss."_

Overall, he wasn't at all amused by the universe's sense of humor. The more time passed the less was being done to find a way to fix Young Derek's situation and the more he just became part of every day life. 

Derek wasn't sure how to feel about it other than annoyed.

* * *

 

Since living with a teenager again, a werewolf one at that, Derek's had to go grocery shopping more often than before. Which is what made him leave his loft that day. When he came back he expected the usual. Or whatever passed as usual for him these days. It was a toss up of a pigsty because his younger self was a bigger slob than he remembered. Or some psychopaths that wanted to make some sort of point.

It speaks volumes when some days Derek prays for the psychopaths.

But not today.

Today he came back to find Stiles hugging a tub of ice cream on his couch while Younger Derek wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and Stiles rested his head on Younger Derek's chest, over his heart.

Derek's mind raced and he did jump to conclusions, but then Young Derek jumped out of his seat.

"Hey! You're back. Here, let me help."

The fact that Young Derek was being any way useful was a hint to Derek's original thoughts about what was going on. But he went with it, why not?

Stiles began to get up to help too, but Young Derek held his arm out to him, "No, no, no. You're our guest and you're here for comfort. We'll join you in a minute. Keep watching."

"I can pause it and help out." Stiles said in turn.

"No, no. We got this. You keep watching. It's at a slow part anyway." Young Derek said before ushering Derek into the kitchen with the bags.

"What the hell is going on? What did you do?" Derek hissed once they were alone.

" _Nothing_!" Young Derek defended himself and that smile did nothing to reassure Derek. So he gave his younger self a demanding look. His younger self did what he always did when Derek demanded what he deemed obvious answers; rolled his eyes. "Look. Hayden was at work when some co-worker was being a douche. She was angry and losing control. Scott and Liam were at practice and their phones were in their lockers. So she called Stiles, who at the time was with that dick. He explained that Hayden had some problem and needed help. Couldn't go into specifics of course since he wasn't privy to an important part of Stiles's life. But he kept on demanding. As if helping a friend in need wasn't enough!" Young Derek scoffed. "So Stiles, being the brilliant genius that he was, told his douche-y ex that Hayden was having some lady problems. And _still_ that guy had a problem with it. Said she should call _her_ boyfriend or a girl friend. Stiles had enough of that guy's attitude and broke up with him before going to help Hayden regain her control, and keep her job. Oh, that reminds me. I don't know how finances really work...mom and dad usually just _gave_ us money. But I know we _have_ money, so I want to help Hayden with her medicine debt. She doesn't need it anymore, but from before she still had debt. I want to pay it off. I'm sure Stiles will love our gesture and it'll bring us closer to the pack. Bridge more bonds."

Derek just looked at his younger self. He was very used to not talking, and hearing this whole speech was...weird. Looking over to the living room where Stiles was watching... _Sherlock Holmes_ with RDJ(?), then back at his younger self, he asked, "And Stiles is here because?"

"Seriously?" Younger Derek rolled his eyes again. "He needs comfort. Even if that guy was a dick he was still in a relationship with Stiles. He's hurting. So I took it on myself to comfort Stiles. Like pack should."

"Pack doesn't try to get into each other's pants." Derek deadpanned.

"Uh...you remember Christmas of `05 right?"

Derek let out a deep breath through his nose before pinning a hard look at his younger self. "Okay, now _you_ listen to _me_. You need to stop thinking with your downstairs brain and start thinking with the one up here." Derek tapped his head for emphasis. "Stiles is hurting, you're right. He doesn't need you to be a creeper who only wants to fuck him."

"Maybe I want him to fuck me." His younger self said.

That made Derek blush a very deep red but he pressed on. "Stiles is smart. He'll see it for what it is when you make your intentions clear. And he'll be devastated. He'll hate you."

"Then good thing I don't just want to have sex with him. I want him. ALL of him! Everything we could have had with Paige is now very real, _more_ real, with Stiles!"

"It's not going to happen!" Derek hissed. They wanted to keep from yelling and not alert Stiles of their bickering. Whether it was Derek trying to persuade his younger self to think about things more clearly, or Young Derek to convince Derek to see the true opportunity of happiness that awaits him.

"Guys? Everything okay?" Stiles called out.

"Yeah, don't worry about it!"  
"Be right there, Stiles!"

Derek and Young Derek locked eyes for a long moment.

"I'm not giving up on Stiles. But it's not a one night I want. I'm here for a long run apparently, might as well make the best of it! _And_ " Young Derek stressed the word out. "...you don't have to miss out. I told you. I'm willing to share...with _myself_. "

Then he just grabbed a bag of chips that Derek bought and opened it before retaking his seat next to Stiles and pulling him close again. Derek knew he had a choice to make then and there.

"You guys want anything to drink?" He called out, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath through his nose.

Young Derek smirked, "Water."

"Same." Stiles replied.

Letting out a sigh, Derek grabbed three water bottles before heading into the living room. He took a seat on Stiles's free side and passed over their drinks. Young Derek smirked as he adjusted himself, which pressed Stiles closer to Derek. Stiles was basically a Derek sandwich and though Derek didn't want to read much into it, Stiles smelled content. There was a hint of sadness that lingered on him, but it was overpowered by comfort his younger self had been giving.

He had no idea what the hell he was getting himself into, but if it helped Stiles...he'll do it.

* * *

 

((While writing Stiles, this is the picture I had in mind. ))

 

[Pic Link in case pic becomes unavailable to be seen](https://scontent-dfw1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xal1/v/l/t1.0-9/946476_514226635418220_3766192558690633430_n.jpg?oh=e0ca74bc2454a2132c1ccd37ff54b0b7&oe=57AE29AA)

 


End file.
